This invention relates to a plastic quick-connect connector for connecting a flexible tube or fluid line to a connector termination such as a fluid or fuel line and, more particularly, to such a plastic connector which maintains its connection with the associated plastic tube even at elevated temperatures which otherwise would result in relaxation of the plastic tube and therefore an undesired disconnection of the completed connection.
Quick-connect connector devices are known and have been widely used in the art. In these devices, the stem of the connector body, which is typically of steel, is forced into the associated flexible fluid tube and the resulting tight engagement between ridges on the stem of the tube and the fluid line is relied upon to hold them together. To ensure such connections, steel bands typically are provided around the end portions of the flexible tubes so as to maintain the dimensional stability of the plastic tube at elevated temperatures such as the temperatures encountered in automotive applications. Nevertheless, it has been found that at these elevated temperatures, the underlying plastic tube loosens or relaxes to such an extent that the plastic tube pulls off or "pops-out" of the connection with the connector body. Further, since the quick-connect connector body typically is made of a rigid metallic material such as steel, the manufacturing limitations are such that the extending or protruding stem which is intended to mate with or to be inserted into the associated plastic tube must be coaxial and in line with the central axis of the connector body. That is, the manufacturing techniques for such steel quick-connect connector bodies are so limited that advantageous orientations of the stem such as a transverse or 90.degree. relationship to the central axis of the connector body are not readily achievable. Thus, these known devices have not achieved the desired industry requirements of the desired variety of angular connector configurations and of maintaining the grip strength and connection integrity particularly at elevated temperatures--which temperatures can rise to 350.degree. F. and in some cases as high as 375.degree.-400.degree. F., and which temperatures are not uncommon in these applications.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein a quick-connect connector is provided for connecting the plastic tube or fluid line to a connector connection such as a fluid or fuel line wherein the mechanical and fluid-tight requirements are maintained even at elevated temperatures in the range of 350.degree. to 400.degree. F. Further, by providing a plastic body such as a so-called "Teflon" crosshead, a plurality of angular relationships between the connector body and the interconnecting stem, such as a 90.degree. orientation, readily can be provided.